How many nights?
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: he headed to bed with tears streaming down his face 'how many nights until I get him forever' Kendall thought and fell asleep for a long dreamless night. (Kogan one-shot)


**Okay so I wrote this because I was bored, sorry if the spelling sucks I worked on some of it last night and was too lazy to fix the mistakes And proof read it.. but anyway... ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Every night Kendall would see him with other girls and guys. He would watch as he brought them home. They would disappear in the dark house and he or she wouldn't leave till the next morning.

Kendall dreamt that one day he would be Logan's, except he wouldn't want to leave. He wanted to be his forever. But that would never happen. Kendall has known Logan ever since preschool, they've been friends forever.

After every night Logan has with those strangers he goes to Kendall. He cries in his long arms, he hates what he's doing, he feels unloved, he feels like the only thing he's good at is sex.

when he cries in Kendall's arms he feels safe, it feels right. The two have known each other forever but Logan couldn't seem to understand why he felt better when he was with Kendall... wait yes he can, it's because he loves Kendall for crying out loud!

It was another one of those nights, Kendall was sitting on his couch when he saw Logan's car pole up into his drive way. He saw a girl get out and they walked to the door. This is girl number 23. He stopped bring guys home but Kendall didn't understand why. Logan had only slept with 2.

Kendall shook away the thought and headed to bed with tears streaming down his face 'how many nights until I get him forever?' Kendall thought and fell asleep for a long dreamless night.

The next day Kendall awoke to the door bell. He quickly jumped out of bed and headed to the front door. When he opened it he saw his brunette friend smiling.

"Someone's happy." Kendall said sleepily. He let his friend in and they both sat on the couch.

"I think this girl Is the one...I like her a lot." Logan said smiling even more. Kendall felt his heart-break, he wanted to be Logan's but now he knows for sure it will never happen.

Tears threatened to fall but Kendall wouldn't let them, he will cry later but right now he needed to focus on his best friend. "Her red hair and brown eyes are too hard to resist. She's still at my house dude, she's making breakfast.. She's different."  
"Logan all you two did was have sex." Kendall whispered. Why couldn't Logan see that he wanted him, forever, Kendall and Logan, Logan and Kendall, they were nothing without each other, but they were to afraid to say anything about how they really felt.

Kendall let a tear slip but quickly wiped it away, obviously not fast enough because Logan saw. "Dude what's wrong?" Logan asked concerned.

"You need to go." Kendall said running over to the door and opening it. "I'm sorry Logie" Logan walked outside confused then went home to his new girlfriend.

The tall blonde was hurt, he felt as if someone had shot him In the heart and left him there to slowly die.

"Why!? Why can't he be mine?! These people he brings home doesn't know him! They don't know that his favorite color is red, or that when he watches a scary movie he has to have a pillow to snuggle with, They don't know anything because they haven't grown up with him! I have! He's mine! It's not fair..." Kendall cried and fell to the ground.

He thought about giving up, but he couldn't do that, Logan was his, he was gonna win. Kendall thought about how he could win Logan, he could kill the girl, nah to hard. Then he got it, he'll make him jealous.

Kendall grabbed the phone and called an old boyfriend. "This has to work" Kendall whispered. Kendall couldn't last any longer with out his friend and crush. they are meant to be, if this doesn't work Kendall would have nothing to live for, except maybe dying. The door bell rang and Kendall got up to answer it, he began to shake in fear.

Logan heard a car pole up and he looked out the window. There was a car parked in Kendall's driveway and I guy was standing at his door. He saw Kendall open the door and he jumped in his arms and they.. Kissed?! Logan couldn't believe his eyes.

Kendall couldn't like him, Logan knew he had a crush on him, and he had developed feelings for the blonde in return. How could Kendall do this?!

Logan then realized, earlier when Logan told him about that girl he was with he cried, that was only to make him jealous. Kendall couldn't love someone else not when Logan was so close to making Kendall his.

He stomped across the street, anger building up inside the shorter boy. He pulled the guy away from Kendall and stood in front of the two boys.. "Who the hell are you?" Logan asked more then pissed.

"I'm Lane." The short black-haired boy said.

"And why are you hear?!" Logan asked getting in the guys face. "You need to go. Kendall's mine, not yours! He'll never be yours! Ever! I've known him since I can remember and there's no way you could ever want him more than I do!" Logan spat in this face.

The black-haired boy ran to his car "take him!" He yelled then Sped off down the road. Kendall stayed frozen, had he just heard Logan right? No, Logan was just lying... Right?

"Ken, I love you, all those people I brought home was to make me forget about you but I couldn't. And that girl I was talking about this morning was to make you jealous, I wanted to know if you felt the same." Logan's tone softened as he looked at the shocked boy In front of him.

Kendall cried and hugged Logan tight. "I do love you Logan. So so much."

Logan pulled back from the hug and kissed Kendall hard. There tongues played with each other as they fought for dominance. Logan won and mapped out Kendall's mouth, the blonde moaned when Logan had found a sensitive spot.

They walked backwards into the house. Kendall's back hit every wall until they reached the couch. Kendall lied down and Logan straddled his hips. Kendall groand and flipped the two over. The blonde kissed and sucked on the smaller boys neck.

"Ken, wait. I love you to much to rush into this. I want our first to be special and perfect, I don't wanna hurt you. And I don't want our relationship to be all about sex." Logan said locking eyes with Kendall.

Kendall smiled at the brunette and kissed his soft lips. "So...what does that make us?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Boyfriends.. if you want that is" The two boys sat up and walked to the bedroom.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend LogieBear." Logan smiled and laid on the blonde boys bed.

"Good cause I wouldn't take no for an answer." Logan smirked and pulled Kendall down next to him.

"Like I could say no to you." Kendall said. The two boys kissed once more before falling asleep in each others arms for the first of many nights together.

* * *

**Okay! so I hope you liked it! I'm working on the Jarlos story next, wish me luck :)**


End file.
